poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Equestria's Annual Parents Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria's Annual Parents Day. Today was a big day in Equestria, The Annual Parents Day is about to take place in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you excited about the Annual Parents Day, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure am, Twilight. I've just invited my whole family. Twilight Sparkle: Just wait until you meet my parents, SpongeBob. They'll like you. As Parents Day took place at Twiight's kingdom, SpongeBob and Twilight's family came. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! Shining Armor: Twily, It's great to see you! Twilight hugged her brother and sister in law and kissed her Flurry Heart's cheek. Twilight and Cadance: Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! (laughs) SpongeBob SquarePants: Mom, Dad, You're here! Margaret SquarePants: SpongeBob! (as she and her husband hugged their son) Howard SquarePants: Great to see ya, Son. Grandma SquarePants: Hello, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Grandma! (hugged his grandmother) Stanley S. SquarePants: Hi there, Cousin SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Cousin Stanly! BlackJack SquarePants: How's my little cousin doing!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Doing great, BlackJack. BlackJack SquarePants: Come here! (gives his cousin a noogie) SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughed along with his cousin) Twilight, Meet my parents, my grandma and my cousins, BlackJack and Stanley and my Uncle, Captin Blue SquarePants. Captain Blue SquarePants: Nice to meet ya. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you all. And SpongeBob, Meet my parents. Night Light: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Twilight Velvet: Shining Armor had told us quite a lot about you. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pleasures all mine, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle. Howard SquarePants: And SpongeBob, Your Uncle Sherm couldn't make it. But he did sends his regards. SpongeBob SquarePants: That's okay, Pop. Later, Sandy Cheeks and Applejack are about to introduce their families. Applejack: Just wait til you meet my whole Apple Family, Sandy. You'll like them. Sandy Cheeks: Well, Just wait til ya meet mine, Applejack. And not one minute too soon, The whole Apple Family came just in time. Sandy Cheeks: Golly, AJ, That there is quite family bigger then a colony of bunnies put together. Applejack: I'll take that there as a compliment, Sandy. How 'bout I'd introduce you to them? Sandy Cheeks: Sure, Applejack. Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... And I see you've met Braeburn, Babs Seed, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. And you've met Orange Cream and Orange Bloom. And these here are my Aunt and Uncle Orange. Everypony, This here's Sandy Cheeks. Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Then, Sandy's family arrived to see her. Mr. Cheeks: Sandy, How's my baby gal? Sandy Cheeks: Doin' great, Pa. Randy Cheeks: Good to see ya, Sis. Sandy Cheeks: Applejack, Meet my Ma and Pa, And my twin brother, Randy. Mrs. Cheeks: Nice to meet ya. Applejack: Pleasure I'm sure. At last, Everyone was enjoying the party picnics and games. Princess Celestia: Welcome one and all to the Annuel Parents Day, Let us begin the games, picnics and have fun. Mr. Krabs: Well said, Princess Celestia. You and Princess Luna keep up the good work. Princess Luna: Thank you, Eugene Krabs. Soon, Patrick Star, Plankton, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie's family were getting acquainted. Plankton: Isn't this great see our families together, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: It sure is, Plankton. Mr. Shy: So, What did happen back then anyway? Mr. Plankton: My son always tried his attempt to steal the Krabby Patty Formula from Eugene Krabs. Ella Plankton: The worst plot he used was taking my belongings for his disguise. Plankton: Sorry, Grandma. Mrs. Shy: Oh my, That must've been dreadful. Plankton: True, But if it wasn't for SpongeBob, I would've never learned what Fun or Teamwork was all about. Patrick Star: Mom, Dad, Sam, Meet my best friend in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hyia, Mr. and Mrs. Star. Nice to meet you. Hiya, Sam. Sam Star: Hi, Pinkie! Herb Star: Hello there, Pinkie Pie. Margie Star: Nice to meet you. Pinkie Pie: Mom and Dad, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Patrick Star and Family. (to Patrick and his family) Patrick and Family, Mom and Dad and sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie. Patrick Star: Hi. Igneous Rock Pie: 'Tis thy honor to make your acquaintance, Patrick Star. Cloudy Quartz: A great honor indeed. Patrick Star: And this my pet snail, Rocky. Limestone Pie: Patrick, Your pet's a rock. Patrick Star: Yeah, Thanks, I know. He's got nerves of Steel. You like? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm, I love it. Maud Pie: I for one have pet rock of my own, Patrick. (shows him Boulder) His name is Boulder. Patrick Star: Hi there, Boulder. Later, Squidward introduces his parents to Rarity as she introduces her parents. Squidward Tentacles: Rarity, These are my parents. Mrs. Tentacles: How nice to meet you, Rarity. Mr. Tentacles: Our boy told us quite a lot about you. Rarity: Charmed to meet you both, A pleasure I'm sure. Squidward, Meet my parents, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles. Hondo Flanks: Hiya, Squidward. Cookie Crumbles: Nice too meet ya, Our daughters told us quite a lot about ya. Hondo Flanks: You wouldn't happen to be a musician, Would you? Squadward Tentacles: As a matter of fact I do, Hondo. I have my clarinet with me. Cookie Crumbles: Oh, Go on, Squiddy. Show us your stuff. Squadward Tentacles: Aright, Here I go. Then, Squidward played his clarinet calmly and well enough. Mrs. Tentacles: That's our boy. As Twilight and SpongeBob's parents get aquanaut, They started playing with Flurry Heart. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Flurry Heart! Aren't you just the cutest thing! (tickles her) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Princess Cadance: Wow, SpongeBob. You sure had a way with babies. SpongeBob SquarePants: It was nothing really, Cadance. It's all in the heart. With that said, Flurry Heart hugged SpongeBob at the chest. Later, SpongeBob's grandmother shows everyone and everypony the family album. Grandma SquarePants: And this is how Howard at his wedding anniversary with Margaret. Howard SquarePants: So, What'd ya think, Night Light? Night Light: I'm impressed, Howard. Grandma SquarePants: And this is SpongeBob when he was only a little baby. SpongeBob SquarePants: Grandma, Not in front of Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Lighten up, SpongeBob. I think it's kind of cute. But with that said, SpongeBob's cheeks turn red feeling embarrassed. Soon, Mr. Krabs spends his time with his family. Mr. Krabs: Just you all wait, I'm sure Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will be pleased to meet you. Pearl Krabs: I hope so, Dad. Mama Krabs: We're so happy for ye, Eugene. Redbeard Krabs: Aye, It's in the family bloodline. Then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to greet the family. Princess Luna: Greetings, Krabs family. Princess Celestia: Eugene Krabs has told us quite a lot about you all. Redbeard Krabs: Pleasures all mine, Your majesties. You two have sparkly beautiful eyes, Luna. You too, Celestia. (kisses Celestia and Luna's hooves) Princess Luna: I can see where Eugene Krabs gets it from, Sister. Princess Celestia: Indeed I have, Little Sister. Mr. Krabs: Alright, Gradpa, Go easy. Princess Luna: It's okay, Mr. Krabs. We don't mind. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) What can I say? I'm emotional at royalty. Later, Patrick gets to know Pinkie Pie's sisters. Patrick Star: So, Maud, Limestone, Marble. What kind of games do you girls like? Maud Pie: I always play hide and seek with Boulder. Limestone Pie: You're not the only won who enjoy that came, Sis. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. As for Randy and Big McIntosh, The begin their arm wrestling contest. Randy Cheeks: Ready to eat my dust, Big Mac!? Big McIntosh: Nnope. At last, Randy beat Big Mac down to the ground. Later that day, SpongeBob's parents complained about how SpongeBob. Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225